


Queen Bitch

by Diamond_dogs, HumpyHeidi, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ollie/Omega Malcolm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumpyHeidi/pseuds/HumpyHeidi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: English version of 'Queen Bitch'Translated with the help of 'deepL' and HumpyHeidiOriginated by 番橙, SpinneSpinne
Relationships: Ollie Reeder/Malcolm Tucker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Queen Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Queen Bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386654) by [Diamond_dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs), [SpinneSpinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne). 



> English version of 'Queen Bitch'  
> Translated with the help of 'deepL' and HumpyHeidi  
> Originated by 番橙, SpinneSpinne

Oliver really regretted it.

He shouldn't be slacking off at work and hide in an empty cubicle for snacks. Unfortunately, someone was there already; even more unfortunately, this someone was Malcolm.

"Ah, er, sorry, I was, getting some biscuits for that twat Glenn, you know, although his arse doesn't move a millimetre through the whole day, his decrepit body still wastes energy..." slow as Oliver this time noticed the rich sweet smell in the air - it certainly wasn't the biscuit, everyone knew the biscuits in DoSAC were bitter, just like their minister's face.

Malcolm’s unusual silence was interrupted by his own gasps, and he was struggling to keep himself from falling down, even his legs were shaking. Oliver saw some unidentifiable stains on his trousers, “Fuck…” No Way, Oliver felt a thunder in his brain, “You, you, you… are an Omega?!”

"You’ve noticed it now, what a fucking genius." Malcolm's voice was hoarse, but he was still trying to get his point across, "Lock the door, I don't want the other idiot Alphas whose brain are floating in semen come to find out."

Almost by reflex, Oliver locked the door as told, and he found himself in a very delicate position: Fuck, I've locked myself in a compartment with Malcolm, and Malcolm is in heat!

"Well, Malcolm, do you need any help? Like, inhibitors or something...?"

"Why didn't you say earlier that you had this fucking thing? Give it to me now!"

"Uh, I didn't, sorry Malcolm, I'm an Alpha....."

"Holy fuck, you, out of everybody else, are actually a fucking Alpha?"

"Yeah, and I think everyone in DoSAC should all be..." Malcolm's incredulous tone made Oliver roll his eyes mentally, it was a fucking gender stereotype. Then again, Oliver also never thought that the ferocious Malcolm would be an Omega.

"Great, a douchebag department filled with a bunch of hormonally imbalanced douchebag Alpha figuring out the new fucking gender affirmative action bill, a dozen news-fucking-papers would be interested. I think I've caught some huge troublemaker in the flesh, and tomorrow I'll have the Prime Minister fire all you cunts," the heat surged in his belly and Malcolm was running out of breath to shout, "So how are you wee son of a bitch going to help me?" He lowered his voice to ask, trying to sound himself less fragile.

"I could go buy some..."

"That's too slow," Malcolm sensed Oliver’s pheromone, nothing offensive but already silently occupied the room - Alpha's aggressive instincts - to the point where Malcolm truly believed the Oxbridge twat in front of him was an Alpha, "...and you brought it to me yourself."

Before Oliver could understand what that meant, Malcolm had already kicked off his shoes and started roughly ripping off his suit pants. Despite his previous efforts to clamp his legs, the slimy fluids soaked his boxers, and Malcolm waved it aside in disgust and sat down on the tabletop at one hop. His legs spread apart, his slender fingers opened the entrance and stirred inside, another stream of clear fluid flowing out of the tunnel.

"What the fuck are you still waiting for? Want me to fucking teach you how to fuck, Boy Scout?"  
The sound of Malcolm's lust-stained voice startled the already stunned Oliver, and Alpha's nature made him submissively walk over to Malcolm. Oliver found it impossible to take his eyes from between Malcolm's wide-open legs, the sopping wet pits between his buttocks directly exposed to his eyes. Hell, he should have noticed long ago that the fierce, aggressive Dark Lord of Downing Street had a fleshy arse. He swallowed deeply and asked with the last piece of his sanity, "...Malcolm, are you sure you want me, want me to do this?"

"What better option do I fucking have in this DoSAC dump?" Malcolm inhaled so much of Oliver's pheromones that it made him unconsciously grind up the tabletop with his empty body, "Come on Ollie, hurry the fuck up and make me happy!"

It was fucking crazy, Oliver felt his brain tissue rattling around in his skull like a chunk of pudding, as if a brutal chef pried his skull open and stirred a spoonful of freshly simmered caramel into it, enough of a portion to make ten figure-conscious women scream. Yes, Malcolm's pheromones are as sweet and greasy as caramel that is bubbling. Fuck, pudding, screaming, crowbar, Malcolm wants me to fuck him fast, somewhere in the universe there is absolutely a fucking monkey sitting in front of a typewriter banging out a great fucking satire.

"I will make you happy." said Oliver.

This apparently didn't please the Omega in heat, "Jesus fucking Christ! I'm not sitting here to see how you're going to tie your fucking pathetic fingers in knots."

Malcolm roughly removed Oliver's trousers, the increasingly unbearable emptiness of his lower body lead him to reach down without feeling, the pile of fabric now piled like garbage on the surface of Oliver's feet. "Thank goodness, sexual signs are normal. Those idiots at the Department of Health will thank God for the budget you saved for the NHS."

While Malcolm's verbal humiliation was basically part of his daily routine, the scene at hand more or less made Oliver feel pride bruised: "I'm determined to keep you satisfied, Malcolm."

"Ha, you're making yourself sound like a trolling fucking gigolo, rest assured, I'll give you one that will please you beyond measure....eh!"

Oliver held Malcolm's thighs and thrusted hard into his juicy hole, and Omega's body immediately responded with enthusiasm, the flesh scrambling to get up to him made Oliver take a deep breath. Out of a little revenge, he banged on without giving Malcolm a moment to adjust - but the other man clearly didn't need that either. He seemed to be enjoying himself, Oliver thought sourly, and he clearly became Malcolm’s dildo.

"Touch me...ha...the front." Malcolm somehow managed to maintain that commanding tone, which Oliver again subconsciously complied with.

Malcolm's deftness in this affair was more than a little surprising, squirming nonchalantly, making sure to hit the sensitive point of his genital cavity correctly with each thrust. Maybe he really was the Prime Minister's bitch, Oliver was sure that the unsatisfactory surrounding had compromised his performances.

It didn't take much for Oliver to fuck open Malcolm's reproductive cavity, a ripe body accustomed welcoming to the penetration from another. The spin doctor, who had made everyone's ears spin in Whitehall, seemed to be melting away, dripping back and forth, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to maintain the position. His entire upper body was thrown back, his hands supported on the tabletop, which allowed Oliver to get a good look at his face. He bit his lip to suppress a moan that could definitely be described as debauchery.

The pheromone smell of the two in the cramped cubicle had grown so thick that the Omega was on the verge of its apex; he went up to the Alpha's neck, rolling gasps tickling the back of each other's necks, and Oliver's mind was stirred to a halt, released into the tunnel Malcolm was wringing with orgasm.

...FUCK. I came inside Malcolm fucking Tucker’s body. He's an Omega in heat. FUCK. With a conception rate of over 20%, Oliver uncontrollably imagined he and Malcolm's child and he almost shivered, it was truly terrifying.

"What the fuck, are you waiting for me to pay?" After the orgasm, Malcolm's voice was a little lazy, "Fuck out."

Oliver did as he was told. A hint of his milky semen mixed with Malcolm’s love juice flowed out, fantas-fucking-erotic, but Oliver had no mind to appreciate.

"Erm...I didn't mean to shoot in there."

Malcolm was wiping his body with a tissue and seemed a little surprised to hear this, "Oh, it's okay, I'm neutered. Have your children? God would never allow that to happen, it's really horrific."

This twisted agreement left Oliver speechless.

"Your dull look makes me wonder if you've shot your poor little brain inside me. Get me some fucking water, please."


End file.
